A través de nuestros ojos
by Eirene15
Summary: Drabbles, Arya & Eragon. 13avo: "Mi único temor"  Entonces, su mente le decía que debía recordarla, debía hacerlo, o perdería lo último que le quedaba de ella...
1. Inquietud

**Inquietud**

En medio del fulgor de la batalla la vio, cuan magistral guerrera era ella. Y sin embargo, siempre tenía la expresión ausente, como si no fuera su voluntar la de cometer esas atrocidades. Al terminarlo todo, levantó sus ojos hacia la silueta femenina, que lo observaba con el gesto impávido, pero él notaba que sus ojos brillaban intermitentemente.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un instante y luego cada cual requisó de un vistazo el cuerpo del otro. Había sangre en sus ropas ajadas, sudor en sus rostros y los nudillos de sus manos estaban pálidos, ambos en las mismas condiciones, mientras que sus cuerpos relajaban sus músculos al saber que la adrenalina había acabado. Sin embargo, no era su sangre la que manchaba sus ropas, por que sus heridas eran internas, las de ambos lo eran, por que ambos sufrían al salir al campo de batalla.

Eragon exhaló un suspiro quedo. Sentía melancolía, el miedo de saberla herida en batalla se desvanecía poco a poco, al menos, no había tajadas en su piel o magulladuras en su rostro.

Y el jinete quiso olvidarlo todo, olvidar el olor metálico del líquido carmesí que apretaba sus sentidos, o a sus ojos cansados de ver morir a las personas, que luego sabría lo acosarían en sus pesadillas. Blandió su espada una última vez antes de regresarla a su funda y relajó sus hombros cansados del peso imaginario del mundo.

Ella se acercó a él, con la comisura de sus labios dobladas hacia arriba. Eragon comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquellas tristes sonrisas y muchas veces sentía irritación de no poder arrancar de aquellos hermosos labios una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

Arya se plantó frente a él de una zancada. Ella parecía exenta a todo. Sin dejar distinguir el dolor en su rostro.

Finalmente encontraron sus miradas, seguros de que el otro no estaba herido. Al menos no físicamente.

El verde esmeralda de sus ojos lo envolvió por largos segundos hasta que comprendió que la conciencia de ella se expandía hacia él.

Ocultó sus pensamientos lo mejor que pudo, serenó sus sentimientos de amargura e ignoró el reclamo de sus nervios que le advertían sobre el cansancio corporal.

Arya sondeó su mente en blanco de una sola vez y sus cejas temblaron hacia arriba casi imperceptiblemente. Ella realmente no podía saber lo que estaba pensando, aunque Eragon tampoco sabría lo que era perderse en los bosques élficos de aquella basta mente. Quizás por temor, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hurgar; a satisfacer sus inquietudes y saciarse de la mente ajena.

Arya bajó la mirada a la tierra profanada por todo el odio que cada uno de los que estaban vivos y aquellos que habían caído desprendían. Finalmente, sintió la pesada respiración de Saphira golpearlos cual viento y miró a la dragona con expresión ausente.

"_Es totalmente normal preocuparse por aquellos que queremos, Arya, no hay de qué avergonzarse._" Escuchó que le decía y aunque no estuvo segura, creyó que Eragon también había oído y también que había notado el leve rubor carmín nacer en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas! este es el primero de una serie de drabbles,no tienen necesariamente relación, ni un momento dado más que el que se describe en la historia, pero que se me dio por escribir.. espero que les haya gustado...espero reviews para continuarlo :) <strong>


	2. Perdido

**Perdido**

Había algo en ella que él jamás podía descubrir. Siempre lo había. Algo que no le dejaba permanecer cerca por mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo a embriagarse en su aroma, a quedar obnubilado por sus ojos o a perderse en el suave sonido de su voz.

Eragon levantó la cabeza hacia ella, dejando de lado el discurso de Nasuada y hasta desconectándose parcialmente de Saphira. Sintió a su corazón golpearle el pecho con fuerza y esparcir su vibración hasta cada partícula del suelo, comunicándole la hermosa dicha que era también su desazón.

La vio moverse inteligible, ladeando apenas su rostro hacia él. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaron por unos segundos cuando ella arqueó sus cejas. Arya sonrió para él de una forma tan tenue y fugaz que Eragon la perdió de vista tan sólo al pestañear. Y enseguida había vuelto a usar la máscara inexpresiva que llevaba todo el tiempo.

Encantado, sonrió para si. Sintiéndose de una forma inexplicablemente feliz por un instante, hasta que ella volvía a encerrarse en sí misma, sumiéndolo en un trance confuso y deprimente.

Con la sensibilidad aún a flor de piel, tuvo ansias de llorar y de gritar su nombre al vacío. Su corazón se quejó dentro de su pecho, oprimiéndose de una forma insana. Doliéndole cada parte de su alma.

Aún así quería entenderlo. Que eso era lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle a él. Destellos de cariño, de comprensión, de noble compañerismo. Y aunque le doliera, aquel era uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Él sabía que Arya jamás aceptaría todo lo que él tenía para ofrecerle, la oportunidad de brindarle su más genuino amor.

Por supuesto que jamás se había dedicado a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, su presencia que inundaba el ambiente de una forma físicamente tangible. Algo que Arya sentía casi como un suave suspiro golpeándole la piel.

Y otra vez, el resquebrajado corazón de la elfa latió con fuerza en su pecho. Por que por supuesto, no quería aceptar algo que en un segundo, podía volver a perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas! Espero que hayan disfrutado la pequeña lectura! Estuve de viaje y me tardé en subir la actualización, agradecimientos especiales a las personas que se tomaron el trabajo de dejar un review (levanta el ánimo!). En fin, hasta la próxima! Espero reviews<strong>


	3. Danza

**Danza**

Arya podía sentir todos esos sentimientos recorriéndole diariamente. Y que por supuesto, se quedaban allí dentro. No tenía una buena razón para lloriquear por los rincones o destartalarse a carcajadas.

Se dobló sobre si misma. Intentando controlar las lágrimas mientras el viento trataba de secar sus ojos y deshacía los mechones que cubrían su rostro.

Y él era aquella inexplicable excepción.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que lo traía hasta ella de esa manera tan insistente?

Lo escuchó sentarse a su costado, atravesándola con su mirada como solamente él podía hacerlo. Por supuesto, Eragon jamás se había dado cuenta del extraño poder que tenía sobre ella. A veces, hasta creía que realmente había entrado en su mente y requisaba cada rincón.

Sin embargo, sabía que eran divagaciones suyas, pues al menos, Eragon no había demostrado estar atentando contra su privacidad. Y era algo meritorio, vivió subestimándole y ahora, lo tenía allí ofreciéndole su otra mejilla para demostrarle que él podía ir mucho más allá de cualquiera de sus expectativas.

Lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente. Comprendió que ninguno de los dos sabía qué palabras usar, aunque hubiera tanto para decir. Sintió su mano posarse levemente en su hombro, la forma suave en la que pronunció su nombre, casi temiendo que la inestable tranquilidad se tensara y acabara por romperse en mil trozos de cristal.

Lo miró con intensidad, por largos segundos, sintiendo el aire que él exhalaba chocar levemente contra su piel, en una ráfaga tibia. Y él se quedó estático con expresión sentida. Verdaderamente era un extraño recelo que rayaba en el temor el que los envolvía aún en el más íntimo momento que se hubieran permitido.

-Estoy bien Eragon, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.- le dijo, doblando la comisura de sus labios para formar una muy leve sonrisa.

El jinete negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, permíteme que lo haga.- contestó murmurando casi sobre su rostro, una sonrisa triste atravesó su expresión templada.

Y Arya supo que él sólo estaba allí por su silencioso llamado. Como si necesitara de su hombro para llorar.

Tal vez, era ella quien lo llamaba, quien recurría a él con insistencia. O tal vez ambos. Danzando uno alrededor del otro. Siempre ante una incómoda expectativa. Siempre esperando, como si el tiempo y los problemas no fueran más que un agregado en los pasos de su eterno baile. Arya se preguntó cuánto más tardaría el destino en acabar con su música.

**Buenas! Antes que nada espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews :)! Este drabble en especial tiene una contraparte que voy a subir la próxima ;) **


	4. Ocaso

Ocaso

Descolgó su mirada del cielo, cerrando los ojos cuando el viento frío golpeó su rostro y desplegó sus cabellos como una suave capa ondulante, tan oscura como el tejido de la noche. Y por unos segundos, Eragon supo que no existía nadie más que ella y él en aquel preciso momento, en medio de la eternidad a la que estaban confinados.

Se movió hacia delante, sin despegar la mirada de la exótica y hasta melancólica figura que era aquella hermosa elfa. Deslizó su mano suavemente sobre su hombro, en una caricia leve, cuidando y conservando aquellos instantes en los que no eran ni jinete ni princesa, ni humano ni elfa. En aquel instante en que solamente eran ellos sin títulos de por medio.

Y ella le correspondió con una triste sonrisa, o al menos un esbozo de ella, pero Eragon se contentaba tan sólo con eso. No pretendía pedirle más, aunque realmente quería leer sus ojos protegidos por la hermosa niebla esmeralda.

Arya volvió a pedirle que no se preocupara, con aquella súbita familiaridad que habían tejido en el último tiempo. Acostumbrados a una extraña tensión y hasta cómodos con ella. Caballerosamente, le pidió que le permitiese hacerlo. Realmente en aquellos momentos, le parecía que era lo único que podía hacer.

Finalmente, se sentó a su costado, codo contra codo, aunque sin mirarse fijamente.

Y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, deslizando suavemente sus dedos hasta apretar su brazo, como si constatara que él estaba allí y que no se iba a ir.

Eragon sintió que la sensibilidad de su piel aumentaba, el leve contacto que ella había iniciado sobresaltó a su corazón. Y de la misma forma en la que Arya lo había echo, buscó con su mano la de ella y la entrelazó lo más lenta y cuidadosamente que pudo, esperando la reacción de la elfa.

Finalmente, vio de soslayo que sonreía, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada. Arrimó su cabeza a la de ella y miró hacia el horizonte, donde los colores cálidos del ocaso se mezclaban en el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Este drabble es (por lo menos para mí) una especie de contraparte del anterior, lo curioso es que los escribí por separado y cuando leí los dos, resultaron ser muy similares, la diferencia es que cada uno tiene más POV de Arya o Eragon que el otro… y que este tiene un final más tierno ;)<strong>

**En fin, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a Lizzie y Massa, por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review **** hasta la próxima!**


	5. Conocerte

**Conocerte**

Lo miró, un poco afectada por la cerveza enana que habían bebido en abundancia esa noche. Notó la tonta sonrisa en la cara de Eragon, que se extendía de oreja a oreja. Si el aliento de él olía a cerveza, a Arya se le hacía imposible averiguarlo, por que ya había perdido la capacidad de sentirlo.

-¿Qué sería de nosotros si no yo no fuera jinete?- preguntó con ingenuidad el joven, que miraba entretenido el cielo estrellado de esa noche.

Levantó una ceja, pensando que aquella era una pregunta muy obvia y tonta.

-Simplemente nunca nos hubiéramos conocido y yo seguiría viajando de un extremo al otro de Alagaësia.- explicó con obviedad.

Eragon la miró entonces, con un gesto extraño en su rostro. Parecía como si la preocupación lo atormentara.

-Eso hubiera sido terrible.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos por varios minutos. Y aunque Arya, en un principio, decidió dejar pasar el comentario, no pudo evitar hablar de todas formas:

-No lo creo, seguramente hubieras conocido alguna joven lo suficientemente bonita como para enamorarte, en poco tiempo terminarían prometidos y en unos algunos años más, pequeñas miniaturas de ti correrían por la casa.- habló con una muy bien ensayada tranquilidad.

El jinete se rió entonces y negó con la cabeza.

-Qué suerte que eso no ocurrió.

Arya lo miró entonces, sorprendida por su respuesta. Eragon se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y le dio un último vistazo al hermoso rostro de la elfa.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conocerte?- le dijo con una sonrisa elocuente, luego giró sobre sus talones y caminó sin volverse atrás, directo al campamento.

Arya se limitó a preguntarse si Saphira habría escuchado, y si se sentiría ofendida por no ser incluida en aquel comentario.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve ocupada con otros proyectos, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! Gracias a Massa y Lizzie! Espero reviews, hasta la próxima!<strong>


	6. Dolorosas pretensiones

**Dolorosas pretensiones**

Había algo específico, algo diferente. Eragon era un completo idiota, una gran víctima de su inocencia.

Y él lo sabía. Era mirarla y, a veces, no encontrar nada más que una profundidad tormentosa, indescifrable.

Todavía daba vueltas, giros y revolcones sobre sus palabras, sobre sus propios dichos y los de Arya.

Ella tenía esa maldita costumbre de ser confusa, de enredarlo y soltarlo, atraerlo y alejarlo. Solamente necesitaba un par de palabras para dar vuelta el mundo.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si la elfa era conciente de aquello y se burlaba de él casi diariamente. Sabía que las personas tenían cierta perversión a jugar con el amor de los demás, pero no quería creer que Arya era así.

Después de todo, ella confiaba en él, le confió sus problemas, historias que nadie más había escuchado. Cuidaba de él tanto como él de ella.

Entonces volvía al punto de partida, a la pregunta esencial, a la duda más viva. ¿Qué pretendía Arya de él?

Sólo podía saber que muchas veces pretendía que fuera un héroe, otras un amigo, en ocasiones un culpable y de tanto en tanto, un sabio. Y siempre con una exigencia casi irritante.

Pero ¿Cuál de todas sus pretensiones cumplía con éxito?

La pregunta lo atormentó, despegó la vista de su jarra de cerveza y la miró con expresión pensante. Arya lo notó, y le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Dolorosamente llegó a la conclusión de que había algo que no podría cumplir, que se negaba a hacerlo por que era conciente de su incapacidad para realizarlo…

Eragon no podía pretender su amor y ella mucho menos podía pretender que él dejara de amarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Apenas tuve tiempo para seguir con los drabbles, mil disculpas! Agradecimientos especiales a li<strong>**zzie, Rosella Black y besdlyn.7 por sus reviews! espero sus opiniones, hasta la próxima :)**


	7. Los días extraños

**Los días extraños**

Había días en que ciertas cosas lo irritaban. Abría los ojos y sentía, como un presentimiento a prueba de magia, que esas veinticuatro horas no serían sus horas más felices.

Por ejemplo, el olor de la gente y del campamento en general le escocía en lo más profundo de la nariz, como pimienta explosiva, e intentaba no respirar demasiado cuando hablaba con alguien que, sabía muy bien, debía tener los restos del almuerzo del día anterior anclado entre los dientes.

Las reuniones se le hacían más largas y pesadas. A veces eran aburridas y otras, lo llenaban de ira, por que las noticias eran malas o no lo suficientemente buenas como para arrancarle una sonrisa.

Y en ocasiones, una envidia desconocida para él se apoderaba de su mente al ver alguna tierna escena entre su primo y su mujer, ellos podían contar con los besos y abrazos del otro sin el temor a ser rechazados.

Hasta que finalmente ella se cruzaba en su camino y le hablaba con su voz suave, melodiosa. Y él se olvidaba del olor mundano y miserable para perderse en su perfume; las noticias no eran tan amargas o al menos, no tan difíciles de escuchar y el sabor amargo de lo incierto era un poco más soportable si se recordaba que en aquel mundo por el que luchaba también estaba Arya.

Pero un solo hecho no cambiaba e incluso solía empeorar… todavía envidiaba a Roran, todavía sentía envidia e incluso le dolía más el rechazo.

Finalmente, ella se despedía con alguna frase como "_Que tengas un buen día, Eragon…_"

Y él se limitaba a asentir, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si, después de tenerla tan cerca como para contarle las pestañas, para luego verla alejarse, el día podía ser más bello o su soledad más miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de mucho sin actualizar… publico otro, disculpas por la tardanza! Agradecimientos especiales a lizzie y Rosella Black por sus reviews!<strong>


	8. Palabras perdidas

**Palabras perdidas**

Cuando ella suspiró justo sobre sus labios, el mundo se volvió un poco confuso para Eragon.

Primero, por que su aroma a pino aplastado y el calor que irradiaba naturalmente su piel, lo llevaban a otro plano terrenal. Uno en el que no existían más que aquellas dos pequeñeces y las sensaciones gratas que le escocían el paladar.

Segundo, por que no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir… o si debía hacer y decir algo. Arya estaba tan cerca de él, se había acercado tanto… y no quería pensar que lo estaba provocando.

Tercero, ella estaba acercándose todavía más y no recordaba cómo llegaron a aquello…

A estar tan cerca, tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su respiración sobre sus labios y las manos suaves sobre sus mejillas que ardían vergonzosamente.

Y en los segundos antes de lo inevitable, escuchó que ella susurraba cosas como "_error_", "_remordimiento_", "_culpable_"…

Entonces, se encontró besándola, sus manos fueron libres para acariciarle la espalda y estacionarse en su cintura, a la vez que Arya enredaba los dedos en su cabello y entreabría los labios para atrapar los suyos.

Y Eragon hiló entonces las palabras en la oración que sentía más adecuada…

Amarla no era un _error_, y no sentiría _remordimiento_ por aquello… aunque fuera totalmente _culpable_.

**Hola! Un nuevo drabble (muchísimo antes de lo esperado… lo sé…jaja) lo escribí ayer y, ya que estoy, lo subo.**

**Agradecimientos a ****Kumiho-Kitsune**** , ****KazeLylianPotter****,**** lizzie y ****Rosella Black****(puede que tenga algunas ideas para un fic largo de A&E, pero quizás sea un poco AU)****… me animan a seguir escribiendo! Saludos!**


	9. Ser feliz

**Ser feliz**

-Lo siento.

La disculpa se deslizó por los labios de la elfa casi como un suspiro, y Eragon tardó en procesar la información.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó estúpidamente, su cuerpo estaba relajado, plácido, todavía sentía los resquicios del goce.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, se apoyó en sus codos para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Arya mostraba una expresión serena y pacífica, aunque sus ojos develaron un profundo dolor.

Eragon no podía pensar con claridad sintiendo el agradable peso de su cuerpo sobre él, el contacto directo con su piel tibia y suave, o la respiración acompasada de ella soplándole el rostro. La elfa se inclinó para besarlo lánguidamente, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado otra vez.

-Sé lo que te he hecho sufrir, y realmente lo siento, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte, al contrario, yo…- comenzó y a él le causó ternura entender que estaba demasiado nerviosa, no obstante, los recuerdos se le hacían amargos e innecesarios.

-Y ahora estoy aquí…- fue lo último que murmuró Arya antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar apartarse, pero Eragon fue más rápido y la retuvo entre sus brazos, mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, cosa que la dejó confundida

-Y eso es lo que importa, que estás aquí, conmigo, juntos.- dijo suavemente, mirándola con adoración, y la besó en los labios con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz. Enseguida descendió por su mentón, besó y mordisqueó su cuello y se detuvo dando pequeños besos a través de su clavícula.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer que olvidara sus culpas, su pasado y sus heridas.

¿Qué más hacía falta? Ahora, que finalmente la tenía entre sus brazos, estaba más que dispuesto en cuerpo y alma a hacerla feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas! Quería hacer unas aclaraciones (que van a ser medio obvias): sí, ellos están disfrutando un momento juntos después de lo que parece y es… sí, hicieron el amor. ¿Por qué no escribí sobre eso? Por que pensé en qué ocurriría entre ellos después de tal paso…además de que el descanso de los dos amantes en los brazos del otro me pareció muy tierno. <strong>

**¡Muchísimas gracias a Rosella Black (Au significa "Universo alterno" en español, es cuando algunas o todas las circunstancias y trama de los personajes cambia, sin afectar sus personalidades, obviamente), Daniela Emar, lizzie y besdlyn.7!**


	10. Después de tanto

**Después de tanto**

Se revolcaron sobre el suelo con inesperada agresividad, no era un acto de amor, sino la rabia más pura y el rencor más ahondado arrancándoles la cordura.

No quería recordar los insultos que se habían dicho con la esperanza de herirse en lo más hondo, como si se enfrentaran a sus peores enemigos. Pero Arya sabía que nada de lo dicho era realmente cierto o sentido, solamente estaban intentando dañarse, alejarse de una vez por todas del otro.

Y así lo tenía, agarrado por la ropa, él le sujetaba las muñecas con tanta fuerza que de ser un ser humano, probablemente ya tendría los huesos rotos.

Pero ellos no eran cualquier persona. No eran cualquier humano, ni cualquier ser que caminaba sobre la tierra. No se eran indiferentes, y tampoco se hubieran imaginado jamás lastimarse como lo hacían en ese momento. De alguna forma, ellos eran el peor miedo del otro.

Pero hacía tiempo que la rabia y el dolor eran los sentimientos que los mantenían vivos, que los hacían sentirse reales. Y los sentimientos como el amor no fueron lo que los llevó a la victoria contra Galbatorix.

Y casi un siglo después, se decían todo lo que tenían para decirse. Aunque solamente lo malo, lo peor, lo más rebuscado y las heridas más recónditas que pudieran abrir. Se revolcaron con furia un poco más, sin importarles las ropas de seda o la suciedad de sus rostros enrojecidos por el forcejeo.

Finalmente y casi por casualidad, se encontró con su mirada oscura y profunda, diferente a la original, y el mundo se le derrumbó al igual que todo el dolor.

-Eragon…- murmuró ahogadamente, era la primera vez en toda la discusión que lo llamaba por su nombre, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotarle de los ojos. En algún lugar, todavía estaba lo mejor de ellos, lo que todavía guardaban en algún lugar de la mente.

Él la miró, como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Y Arya sintió el alivio de volver a encontrarlo, la tensión cambió de forma y de objetivo.

-Lo siento. Te he extrañado todo este tiempo. Aún para nosotros, han sido demasiados años.- le dijo con sinceridad, y sus ojos verdes reflejaron todo el sentimiento posible.

Y el momento la llevaba a recuerdos anteriores, confesiones silenciosas y plegarias inoportunas. Finalmente estaba frente a él, después de tanto tiempo, con la garganta cerrada por todo lo que jamás le dijo.

Eragon cerró los ojos y suspiró, una solitaria lágrima le rodó por la mejilla, pero su expresión reflejó serenidad, aflojó su agarre y sus brazos pasaron a rodearla con familiaridad y cariño. Y Arya se sintió protegida después de mucho tiempo.

**Buenas! La tardanza tuvo que ver con que… empecé la facultad y se hace complicado encontrar los tiempos, pero bueno, disculpas! Este drabble lo pensé como una forma poco convencional (como ellos) de enfrentar las emociones del reencuentro, después de mucho tiempo y del fin de la guerra. Agradecimientos especiales a ****Rosella Black****, ****Daniela Emar****, ****Frad Ex Nox**** por sus reviews! Espero sus comentarios, saludos!**


	11. Confianza

**Confianza**

No era la primera vez que tenía aquel pensamiento. Él no era humano y tampoco era un elfo. Era simplemente _algo_. Una mezcla, algo _no natural_, resultado de la magia ancestral.

Se miraba las manos intentando leer su propia vida allí, y no encontraba más que la Gedwëy Ignasia entre un mar de cicatrices de batalla, tenía la piel áspera y los nudillos muy marcados. Se preguntaba, casi de una forma depresiva, si alguna mujer anhelaría el toque de unas manos tan arruinadas como las suyas.

Arya lo miraba atentamente, pero Eragon estaba demasiado perdido en sí mismo como para notarla.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó intempestivamente, presa de su curiosidad.-Es decir, si puedo saberlo, Eragon-elda.- se apresuró a aclarar.

Él la miró entonces y no supo si decirle la verdad. No quería mentirle, pero era ciertamente vergonzoso.

-Es que… he estado pensando…

-Tus manos son las de un guerrero Eragon, y deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso.- lo interrumpió inesperadamente y sonó como si no se hubiera podido contener.

Se sintió enrojecer ante aquello y estúpidamente se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Cómo sabías en lo que estaba pensando?- murmuró, ni siquiera quería mirarla a los ojos.

Arya se arrodilló frente a él, quedando a su misma altura y le tomó las manos. No tardó en notar que las de Arya eran muy femeninas, mucho más suaves a pesar de haber sufrido tanta guerra. Ella no sintió rechazo frente a sus manos ásperas y las sostuvo con aprecio mientras lo miraba a los ojos, notó un atisbo de sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Supongo que es porque creo conocerte, Shur'tugal.- dijo simplemente, aunque sus palabras siempre estaban impregnadas de aquella solemnidad.

-Tus manos también hablan bien de ti, Arya-elda.- dijo, intentando encontrar su voz, miraba nerviosamente el entrelazamiento de sus dedos.

Ella le dio una sonrisa pequeña y asintió.-Tendré que confiar en lo que dices, Eragon-elda. Después de todo, creo que tú también me conoces.

**Buenas! Antes que nada espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, muchas gracias a Frad Ex Nox, Rosella Black y Jennyhale por sus reviews! Animan a seguir escribiendo **

**Comentarios sobre este drabble… no hay dobles intenciones, simplemente quería mostrar el lado "más puro de su amistad"… espero comentarios!**

**Pd. No me dejó conforme el final de la saga u.u**


	12. Sólo un sueño

**Es sólo un sueño.**

Siempre era lo mismo, la luz de la tarde bañaba los campos y ella estaba a la sombra de un manzano, envuelta en brazos cálidos y con la sensación de que aquel era el lugar donde debía estar.

En el sueño aquel era un lugar feliz, único, y que a la vez, no sería nada si no tuviera a ese hombre abrazándola por la espalda, permitiendo que descansara la cabeza en su hombro y susurrando palabras con voz profunda.

Arya siempre tenía la sensación de que no era alguien desconocido y definitivamente, no era un elfo, porque podía ver sus manos algo toscas y ajadas, llenas de cicatrices, que descansaban con naturalidad sobre su vientre. En su sueño, ella estaba esperando un hijo, lo sabía porque él hablaba de ello.

No le dio importancia a las palabras de Ángela cuando le dijo que los sueños, muchas veces, suelen ser deseos ocultos en lo más profundo de la mente o que en el mejor de los casos, se trataban de premoniciones.

El susto solamente la pilló cuando escuchó a Eragon, una tarde en la que ambos compartían inocentemente un par de manzanas, después de un arduo entrenamiento.

-He soñado lo mismo varias noches… Estoy en un campo, a la sombra de un manzano abrazando a una mujer…- comenzó, y la elfa sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban al escuchar su voz profunda y calma.

Eragon la miró y ella captó la inevitable añoranza que transmitía.

-Y ella está esperando un hijo, nuestro hijo. Y no dejo de decirle que me gustaría que los ojos del bebé fueran iguales a los de ella.- dice con inexplicable diversión. Y tras unos segundos de silencio en el que ella no dijo nada, el jinete suspiró y cerró los ojos.-Pero es sólo un sueño.

-Sí, es solo un sueño…- repitió más para sí misma que para él, y no supo qué pensar, no supo si desear que Ángela tuviera razón.

**Buenas! Estuve muy ocupada con la facu, mil disculpas el retraso. Agradecimientos especiales a Rosella Black (probablemente escriba sobre ellas, Paolini no es en realidad impredecible…), Frad Ed Nox, Caro (jajaja todo bien! La reacción de Eragon lo imaginé no como un chico aterrorizado, sino más bien como si se refregara la cara, mi error no haberlo descripto bien) y a ****besdlyn.7**** (veo que a nadie dejó conforme ese final! Jaja ).**

**En fin gente, espero comentarios, críticas, etc. Saludos!**


	13. Mi único temor

**Mi único temor**

Recordar era una cuestión complicada, incluso en las noches más tranquilas, cuando su cuerpo estaba extenuado por el entrenamiento que se auto imponía, su mente no podía descansar, deshacerse de las imágenes que lo rondaban como fantasmas.

El pasado era otra cuestión complicada, el viento ya no le traía olor a muerte o sus manos no se manchaban con sangre, en su presente no se desempeñaba en el arte de matar, pero se sentía impregnado, de sangre y de muerte, así el cielo despejado de esa noche y las estrellas brillantes le dijeran que no era sí, que tenía el resto de su vida para hacer el bien, para hacer lo que él considerara lo correcto.

Entonces, su mente le decía que debía recordarla, debía hacerlo, o perdería lo último que le quedaba de ella.

Sus ojos verdes. Sus labios rellenos. Su cabello negro como la noche. La piel pálida de apariencia suave. Su voz tan o más agradable que el canto de las aves. Su risa prístina y la tristeza que siempre llevaba, como una sombra.

A veces, Eragon temía olvidarla, tenía un miedo profundo de no poder recordar su rostro o su voz, y se aterraba al pensar que ni siquiera podía recordar el tacto de su mano suave sobre su mejilla o el perfume suave de su piel.

Y todo lo que le rogaba al cielo, los astros, el océano y la tierra era que…

Arya tampoco se olvidara de él.

**Buenas! La verdad es que no había subido por falta de inspiración, pero ya que ella regresó momentáneamente a mí, este es el resultado que hoy subo xD espero les guste, muchísimas gracias a ****Frad Ex Nox**** y ****Rosella Black**** por sus reviews!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucho más que decir, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias para algún próximo drabble, todo es aceptado! Saludos! (espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima, mil disculpas!)**


End file.
